Puffed Deliciousness
"Puffed Deliciousness" is the eighth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on November 13, 2015. Plot Mal, Freddie, and Evie have just finished Remedial Goodness class. Still new at Auradon Prep, Mal and Evie tell Freddie about the two hour exam about smiling, which is super important in Auradon. Freddie tries to smile at Evie's request but shows she still has a lot to learn, especially how to smile with her eyes. Just then, Mal smells lunch and the three of them join Ben and Audrey at the buffet table. At first Freddie does not seem interested in the food that is served, but after catching the delicious smell she begins to stuff her face with cherry buns. With everyone else watching, Freddie takes a look at what else there is at the buffet table. She finds cranberry sauce, a chocolate fountain, and fruit shaped like little animals. She was enjoying herself so much, that she bumps into Lonnie and drops her pie crust. Instead of apologizing, Freddie tells Lonnie to clear off and she leaves with a huff. While no one is watching, the mysterious stranger reaches out from under the table and takes the pie crust. Mal wonders if she and her friends were ever that bad when they first came to Auradon Prep. Evie denies it, and after claiming they were the picture of elegance the two of them begin to stuff themselves with buns and pie. Cast *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Mitchell Hope as Ben Trivia *Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel, makes her debut, though only her hair is seen. *This is the first time Lonnie is seen in Wicked World, though she is mentioned in "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!". *This is the third episode where CJ Hook is seen. *An ice sculpture shaped liked the Disney Castle can be seen on the buffet table. Goofs *Mal says its lunch time, but throughout the episode the room is shown to have the lights on and at the end it is revealed to be night time, as seen through a window. Gallery Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg|"There is a two hour exam about smiling." Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg|"Smiling is super important in Auradon. Let's see what you got." Puffed-Deliciousness-3.jpg|Freddie trying to smile Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg|"Try less teeth." Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg|"It's smiling with your eyes." Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg|"Apparently it's a thing that good people can do." Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg|Lunch is served Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg|Mal talks about the goblins making lunch back on the Isle of the Lost Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg|Ruby's hair Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg|"Her hair leaves ten minutes after she does." Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg|Audrey holding Ruby's hair Puffed-Deliciousness.png|Freddie is shown the buffet table Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg|"Okay, give me some of that puffed deliciousness!" Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg|"It's so good." Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg|"I know. It's weird, right?" Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg|"I mean why put it out if you don't want it stolen?" Puffed-Deliciousness-18.jpg|Freddie with her mouth full Puffed-Deliciousness-19.jpg|"A fountain made of chocolate?" Puffed-Deliciousness-20.jpg|"Fruit shaped like little animals!?" Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg|Watching Freddie Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-23.jpg|"Get your own buffet table." Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"Were we that bad when we first got here?" Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts